Leia a minha mente
by Mimika chan
Summary: - O que está pensando? "Leia minha mente." foi seu pensamento ousado. - Ora, eu devo estar perdendo a razão. Você é idiota demais para saber o que quer. "Posso ser idiota, mas é por isso que você ama."


_Read my mind_

A figura estava parada no meio da campina, encarando o horizonte. Os raios suaves do crepúsculo passavam por cima das árvores e acariciavam sua pele docemente. Ela não produzia som algum. Sequer parecia viva de verdade.

_Crack!_

O som quebrou a tranqüilidade da campina. O garoto misterioso pareceu ficar tenso por um momento, como se temesse que algum inimigo poderoso saltasse dos arbustos e o atacasse pelas costas.

De fato, uma enorme figura surgiu, abandonando a segurança das trilhas da floresta. Os últimos raios solares do dia iluminaram seus densos pêlos longos e avermelhados.

Um lobo.

Um poderoso guerreiro dotado de presas terríveis, patas fortes capazes de correr distâncias enormes, um focinho que captava cheiros diversos e um uivo ao mesmo tempo sedutor e apavorante.

- Jake... – disse o garoto.

O lobo balançou suas orelhas triangulares e avançou lentamente pela campina. Deixou uma fileira de pegadas grandes na terra, pegadas que poderiam deixar o maior dos caçadores com medo.

A fera acabou com a distância que a separava da figura misteriosa e tocou sua mão com o focinho. O vampiro sorriu e afagou sua cabeça, como se estivesse brincando com um dócil _husky_ e não um de seus irmãos distantes e ferozes.

- Jake! – disse o vampiro, quando o lobo começou a saltar a sua volta – Fique quieto, parece um cachorro idiota!

O lobo fez um barulho parecido com um espirro e deitou o corpo de lado no chão. Virou a enorme cabeça para poder mirar os olhos dourados com seus olhos castanhos.

"Eu não sou um cachorro idiota. Sou um lobo. Posso te matar, se quiser..."

- Não teria coragem. – zombou o companheiro de olhos dourados, chutando amigo nas costas.

- Arf! – fez a fera, virando a cabeça ainda mais para tentar abocanhar o pé do vampiro.

- Viu? Não consegue nem mesmo me machucar!

O lobo virou-se de barriga para cima e abanou a cauda, soltando pequenos ganidos de filhote. Seus pêlos pareciam tão vermelhos, tão suaves e densos... Como seria bom poder abraçar aquela criatura tão magnífica! Como seria bom cravar as presas em seu pescoço, mesmo que isso fosse fatal...

- O que está pensando?

"Fala como se não pudesse entender, mas sei que pode."

- Ora, eu devo estar perdendo a razão. Você é idiota demais para saber o que quer. E não abra tanto as patas, eu sei que você é macho!

- Arf!

O lobo ficou de pé em menos de um segundo e derrubou o vampiro no chão com uma investida. Antes que o companheiro pudesse se levantar, Jake colocou as patas sobre seu peito, em uma inútil tentativa de imobilizá-lo.

- Andou melhorando o ataque surpresa, hein? – o vampiro riu – Mas eu sou mais forte.

Ele agarrou o lobo pelo pescoço e inverteu as posições. Agora, Jake é que estava imobilizado no chão.

- Devia ter previsto isso, cão idiota...

O lobo rosnou, mas logo voltou a se calar. O vampiro fazia carinho em seu pêlo. Era estranho sentir seu contato frio e não ter vontade de cravar suas presas e garras nele... com o intuito de matar.

- Você é tão quente... – o lobo sorriu – Pervertido. Quis dizer no sentido literal!

Jake abanou a cauda, impaciente e tentou se levantar, mas o vampiro o obrigou a abaixar a cabeça de novo. Ele estava começando a rosnar quando ouviu um sussurro que o fez estremecer:

- O que faço com você agora? Mato ou atiro de um penhasco?

O lobo observou o amigo pelo canto do olho. Era impossível dizer ao certo o que sentia. Talvez imaginasse um jeito de se livrar daquela situação tão constrangedora e mostrar ao vampiro que ele era o chefe.

Virou a cabeça de novo. Seu focinho estava a apenas alguns centímetros do rosto do outro. O céu já estava mais escuro e as primeiras estrelas da noite surgiam.

"Leia minha mente." foi seu pensamento ousado.

O vampiro estremeceu.

- Não me peça algo assim! – ralhou.

"Então me atire do penhasco." foi a resposta do lobo, que tentava dar uma patada no amigo.

- Você é mesmo um lobo idiota... – murmurou o vampiro, afagando sua cabeça.

"Posso ser idiota, mas é por isso que você me ama!"

O vampiro sorriu, incapaz de negar as "palavras" do companheiro. Então, sob a luz do luar, realizou o desejo do lobo.


End file.
